Software and contents, like music, e.g., can nowadays be distributed via the internet at low cost. A plurality of copy protection methods for the enforcement of company concerns has been developed. The protection of contents is difficult, when the consumer is that person who expects the contents in a not encoded form. While consuming, each content can be recorded in an analogue form, digitized and then be copied. This problem is called the analogue hole. In the present state of the art, illegal copying of contents can be only obstructed, but not prevented. The problem of the analogue hole does not exist in the execution of software. In fact, the user of a software is the person; the direct consumer, however, is a computer or a processor. Therefore it is possible to alter the software without obstructing effects for the user by copy protection mechanisms. With the term software protection, the protection of the intellectual property that is connected with the software is to be understood. To this belongs the knowledge about the application field of the software, about specific problems of that field and the solutions thereof, which are implemented in the software. Also, all the methods for creating the software, which may be specific for the problem or the solution, belong to the intellectual property that is worth to be protected. Frequently, an originator wants to protect his knowledge and wants to secure that only he/she himself can further develop the software. For the protection of the quoted values, it is necessary to prevent any reconstruction (reverse engineering) of the source code or an equivalent program code with the aid of the analysis of the machine code of the software, or to make sure that that the expenditure of that analysis is greater than that for the development of the software. Software protection may include the prevention of unauthorized use of the software. Protection methods and devices created for this purpose are called software copy protection, in spite of the fact that many methods and devices do not prevent copying, but only the use of the software. Through this, illegal copying is demotivated.